"Whack An Ed"
'''Whack An Ed''' The Eds come up with a brilliant amusement park scam and it becomes really popular with the kids, but attractions begin to break and the kids are uninterested when Kevin opens a better park, making the Eds compete against Kevin and his park. Synopsis The episode starts out at Eds house, where he is watching a movie that takes place in a amusement park. With Ed so excited about the amusement park, he rushes to Eddys house to tell him he wants to go to Mondo-A-Go-Go park, but Eddy angerily tells him Peach Creek is miles away from the park and he doesn't have enough money to go. With money on his mind, he thinks he should open his own park to get money. So meanwhile he asks Edd to give him ideas and brainstorm on a park. Ed mentions out of the blue the old Ed-Way park, and thus, the Eds venture off to the Junkyard to get the materials from the old Ed-Way scam. At the Junkyard, they find an old vintage pingball machine, a 1999 "How to manage entertainment" book, and much more. The Eds head back to the Cul-de-Sac to start the scam in the Park. After hours of hard labor and Ed passed out on the "Whack an Ed" table, Edd, and Eddy head out to find some customers. Jimmy and Sarah are the first to come to the Eds park, and they are having the time of their life smacking Ed at the "Whack an Ed" table. Ed doesn't seem to show pain at all, but Edd thinks it will damage him even more and tells Eddy they should stop the scam, but Eddy is having too much fun, laughing at Ed being smacked by Jimmy and Sarah. Hearing Eddy laughing, the Kids head to the park to see whats going on, and to their surprise, they find a huge amusement park titled "Eddy-A-Go-Go" with a complete cardboard Ferris Wheel, Bumper Cars, Freak shows, and many tents filled with many prizes. Jonny and Plank head straight to the Freak show to find one of Rolfs cows with rollerskates on and many chickens taped to the cow. Much to Jonnys entertainment, Nazz and Kevin are horrified with Kevin saying he was going to heave due to his allergic reaction, and Nazz seems to be disgusted as she is seen holding her hand over her mouth. Soon after that, Rolf finds himself in a "Barnyard Rodeo" tent with many of Rolfs farm animals and Eddy riding one of the cows like a bull and Edd being the matador. Rolf is very excited at the event and he claims back in the old country, this was considered a holiday sport, with the winner winning a 24 pound cheese block in honor of Yeshimiyek. So Rolf heads home to get the old countrys favorite party foods, which include, half graded Swiss Cheese, Sea Cucumber, Milk-Turnip Dip, and Stuffed Pig Head with Candied Beets. After Nazz rushed away from the freak show ride, she comes across the Ferris Wheel, and wants Kevin to come with her, so he does and they enjoy the view of the Cul-De-Sac until one of Rolfs cows break loose from the Rodeo and destroy the Ferris Wheel, making it collapse and roll around Peach Creek destroying lots of property including Kevins House, Jonnys House, Eddys House, Eds House, and the Park and Flush trailer park. After all the kids leave, Edd and Eddy clean up the debris left from the Ferris Wheel and Ed is running around circles saying hes a chicken themed carousel. Much to the other Eds displeased they find something even worse, Kevin opens his own theme park called "Kevins Cul-De-Sac Fun Park Thats Better Than The Eds". After they find out Kevin has a park, they decide to visit it and find whats so better about it. Well it turns out the rides are safer, and more real since Kevins mother owns a small blow-up bouncy house facility, which pleases all of the Kids except the Eds. They decide to break into Kevins house to steal some of the bouncy houses, which seem to be bigger and better than the ones they saw at the park. They decide to re-open, calling it "Triple-E Bouncy Paradise". and it attracts all of the other Kids to the Eds park but only to find out the Bounce Houses had holes in them that couldn't be seen by the naked eye because they were poorly patched. Which is that's the reason Kevin didn't use those Bounce Houses. Back to Kevins park, the Eds decided to bring a small nail and to poke all of the Bounce Houses. They decide to poke the biggest one which had all the Kids in it, causing it to fly up into the air comedically. After that, the Eds decide that both parks are ruined only to find a "Kiss the Mystery Women" stand, and thus, Eddy sprints to the stand and only to find to his horror the Kankers are behind the stand. The episode ends fading off to the destroyed Cul-De-Sac from the Ferris Wheel and the viewers can only hear the Eds fainted screams in the background. Memorable Quotes * '''Jonny''': [Staring at the cow with chickens taped to it] Look Plank! That cow has chicken wings! '''Kevin''': I'm going to heave! I hate my allergic reactions! '''Nazz''': Only the Eds would do such a horrendous thing dude! * '''Ed''': [While Sarah smacks him with a hammer furiously] Whack me! * '''Rolf''': Oh-ho Ed boy! Rolf knows where this will be going! Quick, we must get the candied beets from Nana's cupboard! * '''Eddy''': Oh yeah, like that one time when you became the mascot Ed? '''Ed''': Oh! And remember when you went to the mascot convention! Just like good ol' times McGee! '''Eddy''': Oh shut it lemon head. '''Ed''': But Eddy! You WERE a lemon! * '''Edd''': Eddy, how is this scam going to be successful in any bit? Remember our last failure? '''Eddy''': Stick with the script sockhead. * '''Ed''': Oh! This is just like my favorite horror-romance-comedy-prequel film, "I Was A Battered Funnel Cake 2: Total snacking"! '''Edd''': That's a genre now? '''Ed''': Don't you know your raspberry awards Double-Dee? Trivia * This is one of the very few times Ed refers to Eddy as "McGee". * In this episode, we learn that Kevin is allergic to chickens. * Ed and Eddy mentioned the ending of "Tight End Ed". * Ed mentions the Golden Raspberry Awards, which are awards given out to the worst movies of the year, every year. * '''Fourth wall break; '''Eddy tells Edd to "Stick with the script". '''Gallery'''